


Hot Chocolates and Mistletoes

by SweetDevil



Series: Delinquent Tamer/ Modern AU [4]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Soft kissing, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDevil/pseuds/SweetDevil
Summary: Tiso chooses a seat with the mistletoe underneath him, but does he have the confidence to kiss his girl?
Relationships: God Tamer/Tiso (Hollow Knight)
Series: Delinquent Tamer/ Modern AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619944
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Hot Chocolates and Mistletoes

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! 
> 
> ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!

It was winter in Hallownest, and when it’s winter, the Christmas season rolls around. 

Bugs from all over bring out their stowed away decorations and decorate their homes, others would go out and buy gifts for their beloved family members. Others prefer to stay home and bask in the warmth, away from the cold. 

Just like Tiso. 

Rubbing his hands together and blowing hot air to keep his hands warm, he walked in circles of his bedroom apartment while complaining about the cold seeping in his room and how the heater is taking too long to warm up the room. But the ring chime from his phone seems to break Tiso’s talk. 

Taking the phone out of his pocket and turning it on, Tiso’s eyes lit up from seeing a notification from Tamer. 

His girlfriend. 

Clicking on the message notification and straight into the messaging room, the first thing Tamer said to him was ‘Hey’ along with another pending message from Tamer again. 

_ ‘Wanna go out?’ _

Go out and suffer in the cold or his room, those are the two options running through Tiso’s mind. But going out with Tamer would ultimately make him feel better. Sending out a quick message to Tamer, agreeing, and asking where to meet up. Walking over to his closet and pulling out his parka coat, slipping it on, and looking back on his phone when he heard the chime again. 

_ ‘By the memorial square.’ _

Oh, they’ll be practically meeting there halfway. 

Zipping up his coat and putting on his winter boots, Tiso slipped his phone, wallet, and keys inside the coat pocket and headed out in the cold. Pulling up the hood over his head, Tiso sauntered out of his apartment complex. Passing through the crowd and towards the memorial square. 

Tiso rubbed his hands together to warm them while walking towards the memorial. Reaching the square and craning his neck to look at the snow-covered statue. A statue of the ex-King of Hallownest hundreds of millennia ago signing a peace treaty with an ancient god that once ruled over the lands of Hallownest. 

Tiso still remembered his history teacher telling the whole class if it wasn’t for the peace treaty made. Then worse things would’ve happened. While Tiso was getting lost in his head, he didn’t notice Tamer sneaking up from behind. 

“Staring at the statue instead of me? I’m hurt, Tiso.” Tamer whispered in his ear, laughing in delight when Tiso jumped and whipped his body around. 

“Tamer!” Tiso exclaimed, gripping his chest as if he almost had a heart attack while ignoring her laughter. “Don’t do that, again!”

“Hahaha! Sorry, sorry. Heh, you sure you’re not cheating on me with a statue?”

Tiso stuttered for a second. “W-What! No! Of course not! Anyway, where are we going since we’re out?”

Tamer hummed in thought before recalling the new cafe that opened up a few weeks back. “Hmm, we could go to the new cafe I heard about. It’s close by.” 

“That’s fine,” Tiso said, hoping Tamer didn’t see his blush or just mistaken it for the cold. 

________________________________________________________________

“Please tell me this is the cafe, Tamer,” Tiso grumbled. His feet numb and shivering the longer he was outside, searching for the cafe after forgetting the location of it, walking around the plaza thrice, and missing it. 

“We’re here, Tiso. You can stop being dramatic now.” Tamer gestured to Tiso towards the entrance of the cafe, named; Cozy Bean Cafe. Walking inside and just as the name of the cafe was given, it looked cozy. Not only cozy but festive for the holiday. With stockings strung up with the names of the employees working there, lights were strung up along with mistletoes, and even a small Christmas tree was set up. 

“What are you getting?” Tamer asked while looking at the menu behind the register. Tiso contemplated on the chalked menu before his eyes trailed down to a small drawing of hot chocolate. 

“A cup of hot chocolate. You?”

“I think I’m going to get the same thing.” 

Tamer hummed in acknowledgment and walked up to the register, ringing the small bell to gain someone’s attention. 

“I’ll be right there with you!” A voice called out. A few seconds later, both of them heard small grunts, and behold, a small bug climbed over the tall box and presented himself. “Hello, welcome to the ‘Cozy Bean Cafe’. What can I get you two?”

“Two hot chocolates, please.” Tamer said as she unzipped her red coat. 

“Ok,” Sly said as he imputed the orders in. “Is that all?”

“Yes.”

“That’ll be forty dollars.” 

‘Isn’t that a little overpriced over two cups of hot chocolate?’ Tamer thought to herself as she brought out her wallet from her coat pocket. While Tamer was paying for the drinks, Tiso looked around the cafe and noticed a particular seating spot. And above that empty seating spot was a mistletoe. 

Tiso could feel the lightbulb in his head go off as he had an idea. Not an idea, a plan. Tapping her shoulder to gain her attention, Tiso asked her a question. “Hey, can I choose a spot for us to sit?”

“Uh, sure.” Tamer wanted to question Tiso why. But she seemed to have figured out the matter. In a few seating tables across from the register, Tamer could see a couple of empty and non-empty seats strung up with mistletoes hanging from the ceiling lights. She would want to see this if Tiso had the guts to kiss her under the mistletoe. 

But knowing him, it’s a fifty-fifty chance. 

Grabbing their hot drinks and letting Tiso lead the way, leading Tamer to a small bar table in front of the window. Tiso smiled triumphantly as if he found the perfect seat in the universe. Taking the hot cups from Tamer’s hands, he set them on the table and sat down on his seat. Tamer sets her coat on the other seat and joins along with Tiso. While both of them sipped their drinks, chatting, and enjoying each other’s company- Tamer’s pops the question. 

“Well?”

“Well, what?”

Setting her cup down and giving Tiso a small smirk, she said to him. “Aren’t you going to kiss me? We’re sitting under the mistletoe, you know.” 

Oh. Right. 

Tiso forgot about that for a moment. 

“I-I… uh… give… give me a second!” Tiso stuttered, his face heating. Taking one last sip from his cup, he turned around to face Tamer and quickly pecked a kiss on her cheek. “There! There’s your kiss!”

“That’s it? A small peck?” Tamer said, faking her disappointment. Eyeing Tiso as he took another sip from his mug, noticing a small piece of whipped cream on the side of his mouth. Taking the opportunity when Tiso placed his mug down, Tamer cupped under his chin and gently turned his head to her. Leaning close to his face, she chuckled as Tiso attempted to move away sheepishly. Grabbing a hold of his shoulders to keep him in place, Tamer leaned in and licked the whipped cream off before softly kissing him on the lips. 

Pulling away from the kiss, Tamer then pressed another kiss on his cheek. Smiling softly to him, she turned away to drink her cup before it went cold. As they finished their drinks and headed back out to the cold, both of them held hands and snuggled back at Tiso’s place. 

As Tiso wrapped his arms around Tamer and snuggled under the warm blanket, Tamer let out a content sigh and spoke softly before falling asleep in his arms. “Merry Christmas, Tiso.” 

Tiso gently kissed her forehead before falling asleep too. “Merry Christmas, Tamer. My Danica.” 


End file.
